


Summertime Daddy

by Paladin_Butters



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Stan/Kyle - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, kyle is 17, south park - Freeform, stan is 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Butters/pseuds/Paladin_Butters
Summary: Kyle’s new neighbor is a total dad.





	Summertime Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notes for a really long time. I finally finished it. Also, it’s been like 80 years since I’ve posted. Enjoy!

Summer vacation was boring. Kyle's family never did anything that his friends families did. He couldn't even remember the last time his family went on a trip to celebrate school being out. The seventeen year old boy was dribbling his basketball in the small driveway when he noticed his mother talking to the man who had just recently moved in next door. 

He was quite tall, well, Kyle was 5'4 so everyone's taller than him. The man was also well built, really in shape. He caught Kyle staring at him, so he smiled and waved. Kyle felt his cheeks burn red and turned around. 

Later that night his mom told him that their new neighbors name was Stan. Stan Marsh. 

It was mid-July and Kyle was already wishing for school to be starting up again. Today all of his friends were gone, off doing their own things. Poor Kyle was left by himself, not even his little brother wanted to hang out with him. Kyle rolled his eyes and applied sunscreen before he went outside. It was a bright, sunny day for Colorado so it seemed fit that the freckled boy play basketball…for a third time today. 

Kyle loved basketball, but when it's the only thing you have to do and you're by yourself, it gets quite boring. His mom had left for the grocery store about an hour ago. Kyle regretted not going with her because if had gone, he'd probably would've been able to get something cold to eat, like ice cream. 

Frustrated with himself, he just threw his basketball at the hoop not caring if it didn't go in. That was until it went over his neighbors fence. 

"Fuck," Kyle said to himself as he walked over to the fence. Kyle assumed that his neighbor wasn't home due to all the curtains being closed. His sneakers slipped on the fence as he climbed it. "This is fuckin' ridiculous."

Kyle clumsily hopped over the fence to retrieve his ball. When he stood up, his brown eyes met with a pair of blue. Stan smiled and handed Kyle his ball. 

"Ah shit, I'm sorry dude." Kyle apologized. 

"It's no problem," Stan answered cooly. "You were just getting what was yours." 

Kyle shrugged, "yeah I guess, I mean I did hop your fence and technically trespassed."

"Details." Stan waved his hand with a smile. 

Kyle looked at the older man before he went to go back to his house, then Stan stopped him. 

"You're Kyle, right?" He asked. 

"How'd you know my name?"

"Your mother and I talk from time to time. It's nothing bad, I promise." Stan offered his hand and Kyle shook it. 

"So Mr. Marsh-" Kyle was interrupted by a groan. 

"Call me Stan, please. Would you like to come in for something to drink? I've got water, lemonade, beer--wait you're not old enough." Stan rambled. 

"Lemonade is fine," Kyle smiled as he walked through Stan's sliding glass door. Stan handed him a cup of lemonade once they were inside and proceeded to walk to his living room. Kyle followed, taking in all the odd knickknacks and mismatch furniture. 

"So what do you do for a living?" Kyle asked, sipping his drink. He hoped it wasn't too weird to ask. 

"Ahh, I work from home mostly. Sometimes I have to go out of town." 

"That didn't really answer my question." 

Stan rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "I, uh, sing. For weddings, parties, that kind of thing. I made a studio to record shit in, and sell CDs sometimes." 

"Dude, that's awesome!" Kyle exclaimed. 

"You don't think it's embarrassing?" Stan asked, hoping his cheeks weren't blushing red. 

"Not at all! I think it's cool, really cool." Kyle let his eyes wander around the older mans home and that's when he saw the Xbox. "Dude, sweet! Xbox!"

"Yeah, I guess. Wanna play?" 

Kyle nodded, and his brown eyes lit up, "of course I do." 

"Is your mom gonna care that you're over here?" Stan asked, an eyebrow raised slightly. 

"She's not home, out grocery shopping." 

Stan popped in a random two player game. Neither of them actually cared what the game was, just that they were to going to play it. Kyle sat on the couch while Stan laid on the floor on his stomach. From that day, a friendship began. It was an odd one, considering the age gap. Stan had just turned thirty-one and Kyle was only seventeen. There was fourteen years between them, but they didn't care. 

It was a regular thing for Kyle to come over to Stan's, even when Stan was gone. All Kyle had to do was lift the garden gnome and grab the spare key. He'd just hang out and play Xbox or do some reading. Though, Kyle's favorite thing to do was strum on Stan's old guitar. He only knew the few chords Stan had taught him. 

The door opened and Stan called out, "you here Kyle?" 

"Yeah," Kyle answered while his fingers were still aimlessly strumming the guitar. 

"Have you been here long?" Stan asked, toeing off his sneakers and tossing some mail on the table. 

"No, probably just half an hour or so. My parents took my little brother to get a haircut." 

"Why didn't you go? I'm sure you need a haircut." Stan teased. 

"Stan, you've never even seen my hair." 

It was true. Kyle hid all of his fiery curls under a bright green baseball cap. He trades out his Ushanka for a lighter hat in the summer. 

"What's so bad about it that you wear that hat constantly?" Stan questioned as he popped open a beer and lifted Kyle's legs up to sit on the couch, then plopped Kyle's legs on his lap. 

Kyle's face flushed at the action, and he hoped it wasn't noticeable. He set the guitar down, then sighed heavily. 

"I don't like my hair. Therefore I don't want anyone to see it." Kyle answered shortly. 

"C'mon dude, let me see," Stan pleaded. "I'll tickle your feet if you don't."

"Oh my god Stan, you're an adult. Act your age." He rolled his eyes, seriously doubting that Stan was going to tickle him. "I'm not even ticklish." 

Stan smirked, "wanna bet?"

"You really want to see my hair that badly?"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"What will you gain from seeing it?" 

Stan threw his arms up in defeat, "I don't know Kyle, I really don't know. I'm just curious!" 

Kyle remained quiet for a few minutes. He was actually contemplating if he was going to show Stan his hair. Kyle took too long because Stan started tickling him. Kyle laughed and laughed until his stomach hurt. His eyes were watering, and he could barely form words. Stan straddled the boy then started tickling his armpits. Stan couldn't help but notice how small Kyle was compared to himself. 

"Show me!" Stan was grinning, "show me your hair and I'll stop!" 

Kyle was gasping for air between his giggles, "p-please Stan! Please!" 

Stan's entire facial expression changed. He seemed uncomfortable as he shifted to move off of Kyle. Kyle didn't seem to notice as he was too busy gasping for air. 

"Jesus dude," Kyle said as he took off his hat. His red hair poofed out. Stan smiled weirdly, reached a hand out, and touched the soft curls. 

"You're so cute," Stan said without thinking. 

"What was that?" Kyle asked, his face bright red. "Did you call me cute?"

Stan looked everywhere but at Kyle, "uh, maybe?"

Kyle didn't know what to say. No one has ever told him he was cute, let alone a thirty-one year old man. He couldn't lie and say that Stan wasn't attractive, because Stan was really hot. And Kyle couldn't lie about the wet dreams he's had about Stan either. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to creep you out." Stan quickly apologized. 

"You didn't though," Kyle said softly. 

"I-I didn't?" 

Kyle shook his head. He wanted to tell Stan that he thought he was handsome, but couldn't form any words. Without hesitation Stan pulled Kyle into a deep kiss. His first kiss. Brown eyes fluttered shut as Kyle let out a soft moan. 

Stan pulled back quickly, "ah shit, what am I doing? Y-You're only seventeen." 

"I don't care," Kyle said with all seriousness. "I like you a lot. I don’t care that you’re older." 

Stan held Kyle's chin, making him look into his deep, blue eyes. "Do you want this Kyle? Tell me and I'll do whatever you want, or I'll stop." 

"I really want this, Stan." 

Stan kissed Kyle with bruising force, drawing out another moan. He pulled Kyle into his lap and started to grope at Kyle's ass. 

"Fuck, you've got a nice ass," Stan said, smacking it slightly. Kyle's hips jerked forward, and Stan could feel how hard the boy has gotten. Stan's own cock throbbed in his jeans. His large hands grabbed Kyle's shirt, then pulled it off of the other boy and threw it somewhere. 

Kyle started to feel slightly shy when Stan only stared at his pale chest. "Jesus Kyle, how many freckles do you have?" 

Kyle shrugged and ground his cock against Stan's, trying to relieve the pressure that's built up in his jeans. The younger boy let out a broken moan when Stan's tongue started tracing the freckles on his neck and as a hand started palming his erection. 

"Oh god…" Kyle let his head fall back. "Fuck, daddy." 

Kyle felt embarrassed after the words slipped out, but when Stan growled and threw Kyle over his knee to tear off his jeans and boxers, he whimpered. 

Large hands grasped the pale globes before spanking them. Kyle was moaning loud and shamelessly. 

"You gonna let daddy fuck that ass? Do you deserve daddy's cock?" 

"Y-Yes!" Kyle cried out as a guitar calloused finger rubbed at his hole. 

Stan smacked Kyle's ass one last time, red handprints were appearing. Stan stood up, throwing Kyle over his shoulder with ease and headed towards his bedroom. Once in the room, Stan threw Kyle on his bed and started to remove his own clothing. 

Kyle stared at Stan's cock. It was thick and long. Stan nudged Kyle's legs apart and settled himself between them. He took Kyle's length into his mouth in one swift movement. Large hands held Kyle's bony hips down as Stan started to bob his head. Kyle laced his fingers in dark hair. 

"O-Oh, fuck," he gasped. 

Stan pulled off of the younger boys cock, letting his tongue swirl lazily on the head. Stan savored the salty taste of Kyle's pre-cum. 

Stan grabbed a condom and some lube from his night stand. He tore the condom with his teeth and the rolled it onto his cock. Stan slicked his fingers up and teased Kyle's entrance. 

"I-I've never done-- I'm still a virgin." 

"Do you want to stop?" 

Kyle shook his head, "no." 

Stan slowly slid his index finger in, carefully pulling it out and going back in. He watched Kyle's facial expression as he added a second finger and started to scissor them. Kyle's dark red eyebrows were knit close together, and he was biting his bottom lip letting out small whimpers and quiet moans. When Stan added a third finger, he found Kyle's prostate. He cried out, arching his back. 

Stan thrust his fingers in and out of Kyle. All he wanted was to hear all of Kyle's sounds. 

He put his lips close to Kyle's ear, tracing his earlobe with his tongue. "Are you ready for daddy's cock?" 

"Please daddy!" 

Stan lined his cock with Kyle's entrance and slowly slid in. He stroked Kyle's cock until he was fully in the younger boy. 

"H-Holy shit.." Kyle mumbled, his arms wrapped tightly around Stan's neck. 

Stan grinned, “you like that baby?” 

Kyle nodded his head, unable to form words when Stan started to thrust slowly into the redhead. He was amazed at how this beautiful boy had never been with somebody, but relishing in the fact he’s the first. It almost seems dirty to Stan, though at the same time it felt so right. 

“You feel so amazing,” Stan said into Kyle’s ear.

Kyle bit down on Stan’s shoulder, drawing out a moan from the older man. Stan laced his fingers into Kyle’s hair and pulled it so his neck was expose, then proceeded to suck a mark into the milky white skin. 

“Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine,” Stan growled, thrusting harder into the younger boy. 

“I-I’m getting close,” Kyle stammered out. 

Stan took this opportunity to wrapped his large hand around Kyle’s cock and jerk him off. 

“Cum for daddy.” He commanded, and Kyle did, all over both of them. Stan’s orgasm followed shortly after. 

It seemed like ages before either one of them spoke. Stan pulled Kyle into his arms and just held him close. The way the smaller boy fit against his body, it just felt too right. Nothing could go wrong in those moments. 

“Was that okay?” Stan finally asked. 

“That was amazing.” Kyle smiled. 

“Please don’t let your mom know,” Stan laughed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

Kyle sorta chuckled, “you kinda ruined that part when you gave me a visible hickey, dude.” 

“Whoops.”


End file.
